1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front window shield for a vehicle, having a simple and low cost structure that assists driving sense.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a known technology, a liquid crystal panel is installed on a surface at the lower portion of a front window shield (front glass) of a vehicle, and a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal panel, corresponding to the running conditions so as to lower the transmission rate of the liquid crystal panel, thereby directing the line of sight of a driver to a region where the transmission rate is higher than the liquid crystal panel (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. H04-90415 (paragraphs 0006 to 0009, and FIGS. 1 to 5) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-211355 (paragraphs 0014 to 0015 and FIGS. 7 and 8)).
Further, in another known technology, a corner pole is provided at an end portion of a vehicle, such as the front end portion on the front passenger seat side, so that the end portion of the vehicle being invisible directly from inside the vehicle can be predicted with the assistance of the corner pole being visible through the front window shield (for example, refer to Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H06-127313 paragraph 0001 and FIGS. 1 and 7)). In still another known technology, a camera is provided at an end portion of a vehicle and the camera picks up an image of the end portion of the vehicle so as to display the image on a display in the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 4 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H08-225043 (paragraphs 0015 to 0016 and FIGS. 1 and 7)).